why did i fall in love with you?
by vnyj1
Summary: Mungkin aku akan seperti ini selamanya, mengharapkanmu kembali. Apakah kau masih ingat perkataanku Yun? Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Sekali lagi aku katakan bahwa aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun hingga kau sendiri lelah meninggalkanku. Walau aku tau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. - YunJae fanfiction songfict Why did I fall in Love with You


**Why Did I Fall in Love With You?**

**.**

**Cast : TVXQ**

**warning : this is a romance-angst story**

**summary : _Mungkin aku akan seperti ini selamanya, mengharapkanmu kembali. Apakah kau masih ingat perkataanku Yun? Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Sekali lagi aku katakan bahwa aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun hingga kau sendiri lelah meninggalkanku. Walau aku tau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi._**

**_._**

* * *

**Why did I fall in love with you?**

**No matter how much time had passed**

**I thought you'd always be here with me**

**But you've chose a different path**

"_Yun, hari ini kau mau pergi kemana?"_

"_Aku pulang sekolah ini latihan basket, lusa pertandinganku melawan musuh bebuyutan sekolah kita, kau pasti menontonku kan?"_

"_Ani, geer sekali kau Jung, aku tak mau menonton pertandinganmu itu kalau tidak dibayar"_

"_Ayolah Jae, kau tau, aku hanya semangat kalau kau yang ada di bangku penonton, meneriakan namaku 'Jung Yunho.. Jung Yunho.. Kyaa Jung Yunho tampan..' hahaha aku sangat bersemangat kalau kau meneriakan itu" apa-apaan si beruang hitam ini_

"_Mwo? Kau pikir aku senorak itu meneriakan namamu dan apa itu? Tampan? Apa kau buta Jung? Kau sama sekali tak tampan, kau hitam dan jelek"_

"_Hitam dan jelek? Jahat sekali nae Joongie, kau tak mungkin mencintaiku kalau aku hitam dan jelek kan." Jung Yunnie pabbo tak tahukah kau sekarang jantungku berdegup kencang. Pabbo pabbo!_

_Kenapa aku suka Yunnie? Yunnie itu kan jelek, hitam, ah ani itu hanya gurauanku saja ke dia. Jung Yunhoku itu tampan, kulitnya tidak hitam tetapi sangat seksi apalagi setelah Yunnie berlarian mengejar bola basket bodoh itu. Huh kenapa bukan aku saja yang dikejar Yunnie hahaha. Ya benar, Jung Yunhoku. Yunnieku. Titik._

.

Kenangan itu berputar lagi dibenakku. Aku memang menyukai ah ani, mencintai maksudku. Ya aku mencintai Yunnie. Aku bahagia sekali Yunnie selalu bersamaku, menghiburku jika Changmin menjahiliku, belajar bersama, bermain badminton bersama, menonton Yunnie bermain basket, ya itulah kegiatanku bersama Yunnie yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang aku benci dari kegiatan basketnya, dia selalu lupa waktu jika bermain basket, dia memang memiliki mimpi yang tinggi tentang karir basketnya dan apa itu pemandu sorak yang berisikan yeoja centil yang mendekati Yunnieku, mereka hanya berteriak dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya yang mereka anggap seksi dan berharap Yunnieku menyentuhnya! Ani ani, Jung Yunho hanya milik Kim Jaejoong seorang!

.

.

**Why couldn't I tell you my feelings?**

**My feelings grew every day and night**

**The overflowing words… although I know…**

**They won't reach you now**

"_Ah tak terasa bulan depan kita akan ujian akhir, Jae, kau sudah memikirkan kau akan kemana setelah lulus sekolah? Aku ingin sekali masuk ke Seoul University, sangat keren!" ucap Junsu chinguku_

"_Ah kau ingin mencoba di sana? Aku juga Su, bagaimana besok kita ke universitas dan mengajukan rapor kita, siapa tahu kita diterima."_

"_Kalian ingin ke Universitas Seoul? Ah, aku, Yoochun dan Yunho juga akan ke sana besok, kami ingin mengajukan rapor kami." ucap food monster pengganggu!_

"_Ya ya, aku dengar universitas itu nomor satu basketnya di Korea, aku tak sabar bermain sebagai mahasiswa"_

"_Jung Yunho, kau hanya memikirkan masalah basket, pikirkan juga bahwa Universitas Seoul juga terbaik masalah akademiknya dan kalau kita menjadi lulusan universitas itu, bisa kau bayangkan banyak perusahaan yang akan mengejar-ngejar kita."_

"_Park Yoochun, aku lebih senang dikejar-kejar oleh yeoja daripada dengan perusahaan yang kau bicarakan itu."_

"_Jung Yunho jelek kau diam saja, apa kau pikir para yeoja itu akan mengejarmu? Heh kau lihat kaca dan perhatikan kaca itu akan berteriak saat 3 detik kau berdiam di depannya!"_

"_Jaejoong hyung yang terhormat, kau bilang Yunho jelek? Siapa yang setiap malamsetelah pertandingan basket cerita padaku 'aku sangat senang melihat Yunnie mendribble basket dan saat dia meloncat memasukkan bola, ah dia sangat keren! Kau harus mencontoh Yunho, Minnie. Jangan hanya asal bermain basket, tak seperti Yunnie yang keren' hahaha" aish Changmin!_

"_Mwo apa-apaan kau Changmin, siapa yang bilang seperti itu, aku tidak sudi mengatakan si hitam itu tampan dan keren, bilang saja kau yang mengidolakan kapten basket sekolah ini padahal kapten basket sekolah kita itu hitam, jelek, dan tidak pandai berbicara. Ingat kah kalian waktu tim basket mendapatkan juara satu antar sekolah, si kapten basket itu hanya diam di podium sambil senyum-senyum dan berterimakasih dengan sangat pendek dan bodohnya para yeoja berteriak 'Jung Yunho.. Jung Yunho..' apa yang mereka banggakan. Ish."_

"_Diamlah kau Kim Jaejoong!"_

"_Ani Jung Yunho, memang benar kan kau seperti itu. Mengakulah saja Yunnie.. Cupcup" ucapku sambil mengelus tangan Yunnie hihihi_

"_Stop stop Yunho, Jae, kalian bertengkar seperti ini nanti saat istirahat pun kalian akan berteriak di kantin 'Jaejoong tunggu aku.. Jangan tinggalkan aku' 'Ne ne Yunnie aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun.' hell yeah, kalian seperti pasangan yang akan berpisah dan saling menunggu padahal Jaejoong hanya mau pergi ke kelas karena bel masuk."_

"_Diam Park jidat, kau menggangguku bermain game."_

"_Kim Junsu, jangan menyenggol Park Jisungku, kau ini aish tidak bisakah kau menerima operanku? Ish.."_

"_Shim Kim bodoh" ucap Yoochun_

_Hahaha mereka adalah keempat temanku, yah termasuk Yunnie teman spesialku. Besok aku akan pergi ke Universitas Seoul dan mendaftar di sana, dan aku yakin kami berlima pasti diterima, ya, aku jadi tak sabar ke Seoul dan menjadi seorang mahasiswa bersama Yunnie._

.

Aku ingat saat itu, saat kami berlima akan mendaftar ke Universitas Seoul, universitas impian kami berlima, universitas yang sangat unggul dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademiknya.

Esok harinya kami berlima menuju Seoul dengan supir keluarga Yunnie, ya Yunnieku sangat kaya dan tampan. Setelah mendaftar ke universitas itu, aku dan Yunnie, maksudku kami berlima berjalan-jalan di Seoul, kami menonton film dan aku tentu saja duduk di samping Yunnie. Aku sangat menyukai ekspresinya menonton Jhonny Deep yang terlihat aneh itu hahaha.

.

"_Dingin sekali bioskop ini. Jae, kau kedinginan tidak?"_

"_Umm sedikit, memang dingin sekali apalagi di depan hujan, huh" ucapku memeluk diriku sendiri_

"_Sini."_

"_Ah, mwo?" ah ternyata Yunnie menggenggam tanganku, hangat sekali genggaman Yunnieku, Yun, aku ingin selalu menggenggam tanganmu setiap hari, saat aku senang, saat aku merindukanmu. Tapi aku tau itu hal yang sangat…._

"_Gwaencanha Jae, biarlah seperti ini, aku tau kau kedinginan dan aku pun begitu. Kalau seperti ini kita menjadi hangat kan? Seperti hangatnya cinta kita."_

"_Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu Jung, tonton saja film itu atau tidak orang Indian itu akan keluar layar seperti dia keluar dari pajangan museum di film itu."_

"_Kau sama sekali tak lucu Jae."_

.

Hari itu, hari di mana pertama kali Yunnie memegang tanganku saat aku kedinginan, aku snagat menikmati genggaman tangan Yunnie yang hangat seakan melindungiku. Ah ya, dan juga aku sangat suka Yunnie menggombaliku seperti itu, sepulang dari sana kau tak berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh di kasurku saat bertukar pesan dengan Yunnie. Cinta itu indah kan?

.

.

**From the first day we met,**

**I felt like I knew you**

**The two of us clicked naturally**

**We went everywhere together**

**It was usual for you to be with me**

**We grew up to be adults together**

**But you've chose a different path**

Aku membuka foto lamaku, aku melihat foto saat pertama kali aku di sekolah- ah maksudku sekolah tempat bemain, taman kanak-kanak. Aku pertama kali bertemu Yunnie di sana. Aku dan Yunnie dari dulu sudah berteman, kami sering bermain kejar-kejaran bertiga dengan BoA, aku saat itu tidak menyukai Yunnie walau aku akui dia sudah menjadi idola walau saat dia kecilpun, dan BoA adalah salah satu penggemarnya. Terkenal sekali kau Jung!

Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bermainku dengan Yunnie, dari taman kanak-kanak, saat kami beranjak ke sekolah dasar aku terpisah kelas dengan Yunnie hingga kami kelas 6, kami dipertemukan kembali, rasanya aku sudah rindu satu kelas dengan Yunnie, dimana aku dan Yunnie bercanda saat seonsangnim menjelaskan materi pelajaran, saat aku dihukum keluar kelas dan saat Yunnie selalu tersenyum padaku, saat perpisahan sekolah dasar kami bermain bersama di pantai. Saat itu…

"_Jae, mau kah kau menjadi saranghaneun chinguku?" kenapa dengan Yunnie ini, dia mau menjadikanku temannya yang dia cintai? Apa maksudnya?_

"_Apa maksudmu Yun? Aku tak mengerti"_

"_Aku mau kau menjadi seseorang yang aku sayang selalu, hingga nanti.."_

"_Kau bermaksud menjadikanku pacarmu?"_

"_Ne Jae, saranghae."_

Aku waktu itu adalah anak kecil yang tidak mengerti cinta itu tapi aku yakin, _never too young to love_. Aku merasa bahagia saat bersama Yunnie, walaupun waktu itu aku pernah bertengkar dengan Yunnie karena dia melihat aku dan Siwon berdua, hei, Siwon itu teman kami, kenapa dia marah sampai membanting kursi kantin. Sejak saat itu hubunganku dan Yunnie sempat renggang. Tapi taukah, bahwa _Cinta yang mempersatukan kami kembali_. Aku tidak tahu aku menjalani hubungan apa dengan Yunnie, yang aku tahu, aku dan dia selalu bersama walaupun hubunganku dengan Yunnie seperti hanya teman.. dekat. Apakah ini yang kau sebut saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku? Bahwa kau hanya ingin menjadikanku teman yang kau cinta? Bukan menjadi pacarmu?

Aku melewati semuanya bersamamu, saat pergantian tahun dimana kau terus menggombaliku dan yeah kau tahu, pipiku merah semerah-merahnya saat itu hingga aku ditertawakan oleh mereka, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin dan juga Yunnie. Saat kita lulus sekolah menengah pertama, saat kau sedang gencarnya berlatih basket agar mendapat beasiswa sekolah basket, dan saat kau mendapat beasiswa itu kau malah menolaknya karena tidak mau meninggalkan kota kita. Alasan apa itu Yun? Apakah kau tak mau kehilanganku? Hihi.

Aku pun ingat saat seminggu sebelum ujian akhir kau mendatangiku..

"_Jaejoong…. Jaejoong lalalalala"_

"_Apa-apaan kau Yun? Berteriak sepanjang koridor ini, kau tak tahu anak-anak melihatmu seperti orang gila yang baru mendapat berita bahwa dia akan melihat kembali pujaan hatinya."_

"_Perumpamaanmu sangat jelek Jae, sudah kau dengarkan ceritaku udlu, tahukah kau Jung Yunho mendapat panggilan kuliah dari universitas di Jepang?"_

"_J.. Jepang? Apa katamu? Kau mendapat panggilan dari universitas Jepang? Chukkae."_

"_Wae Jae, kau terlihat tidak senang, kau tahu sendiri kan, universitas itu terkenal dengan basketnya di Jepang. Sangat amat terkenal."_

"_Kalau kau hanya ingin menjadi pemain basket terkenal, kau kan bisa kuliah di universitas Seoul Yun, kau bilang sendiri universitas Seoul terkenal basketnya, kenapa harus jauh jauh ke Jepang?"_

"_Jaejoongie, eommaku menginginkanku untuk bersekolah di Jepang karena dulu eommaku di universitas itu juga. Lagi pula di sana ada immo, jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir denganku. Bagaimana menurutmu? Keren kan?"_

"_Keren apanya, kau akan pergi ke Jepang dan itu berarti kau akan meninggalkanku, kau tahu itu!"_

"_Jae, kau tahu, aku sangat ingin membahagiakan eommaku, appaku, mungkin dengan berkuliah di Jepang aku akan membuat mereka bahagia dan aku tidak ingin mengecewakan eommaku."_

"_Tapi kau mengecewakanku."_

"_Ani Jae, kuliah itu kan hanya 4 tahun. Itu hanya sebentar Jae."_

"_Empat tahun katamu sebentar Yun?"_

"_Aku pergi hanya sementara Jae, saat aku sudah lulus aku akan kembali ke sini, lagi pula kalau liburan aku pasti akan kembali ke Korea. Mana mungkin aku tidak rindu dengan teman-temanku."_

Apakah kau akan merindukanku juga Yun? Aku benci basket, ya aku benci basket mulai saat itu juga. Aku juga benci Jepang, sangat benci. Padahal dulu aku sangat menyukai Jepang dan gunung Fujinya, aku sangat ingin kesana. Bersama Yunnie pastinya. Aku takut Jepang merubahmu Yun, aku takut kau pergi, takut kau meninggalkanku, takut kau melupakanku, kau bilang kau pasti kembali, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, tapi bagaimana dengan keadaanku nantinya? Keadaan hatiku. Juga bagaimana dengan keadaan hatimu.

.

.

**Why did I fall in love with you?**

**No matter how much time had passed**

**I thought you'd always be here with me**

**That won't happen anymore**

Semenjak kepergianmu ke Jepang aku sangat merasa terpuruk, hanya adan Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin yang menemaniku. Mereka sangat berisik, tetapi aku merasa kesepian karena Yunnie tidak berada di sini.

Setiap hari aku hanya memikirkanmu, Yun. Awal kepergianmu ke Jepang kau selalu mengabariku, memberitahuku bahwa kau sangat bahagia di sana dengan basketmu. Tapi kau juga bercerita tentang kau yang tak mempunyai teman yang serasi di sana, hanya segelintir teman yang sementara. Kuatlah di sana Yun, karena aku akan selalu mendukung apa keputusanmu walau itu menyakitiku.

Aku pikir hubungan kita saat kau di Jepang akan baik saja, tapi aku salah Yun, setelah 3 bulan kau di Jepang, kau seakan lupa denganku dan juga yang lainnya. Kau kenapa Yun? Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang berarti di sana? Aku pikir kita akan selalu bersama, kau selalu di sini walaupun ragamu berada di Jepang. Tapi ternyata aku harus mengerti dan aku harus tahu bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau berubah Yun.

Ingatkah kau saat Yoochun bilang bahwa kita seperti pasangan yang akan berpisah dan saling menunggu. Mungkin si jidat itu harus menjadi peramal karena omongannya benar sekarang, kita berpisah. Tapi dia juga salah, kita tidak saling menunggu. Hanya aku yang akan menunggumu.

Ingatkah kau saat kau berteriak memanggil namaku di kantin? Saat itu aku berkata aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun, dan itu akan kulakukan Yun, _aku benar akan menunggumu, menunggumu sampai kapanpun, sampai kau sendiri pun lelah meninggalkanku._

_._

_._

**Today holds a special meaning for you**

**Today is the day when you stand with a happy face**

**You make a vow to God looking beautiful**

**Next to a person who isn't me**

**And being blessed**

**How should I see you off?**

"_Jae hyung, kau tahu Jung Yunhomu itu sekarang sudah memiliki yeoja chingu?"_

"_Aish tidak bisakah mulut lebarmu itu diam Shim Changmin, untuk apa kau mengatakan pada Jae bahwa Yunho sudah memiliki yeoja chingu dan akan segera menikah?!..._

…_Jae aku bisa jelaskan, hei tunggu Jae, aish."_

"_Semua ini salah kau, Shim Changmin!"_

"_Mwo apa-apaan kau, aku hanya mengatakan pada Jae hyung bahwa Yunho hyung sudah memiliki yeoja chingu dan mulut bebekmu yang malah mengatakan kejadian yang akan terjadi. Aish siapa yang bodoh."_

"_Lebih baik kalian diam di sini, pikirkan omongan kalian hingga membuat Jaejoong seperti itu, dan aku akan mengejar Jaejoong. Jangan mendekati Jaejoong dulu dengan mulut bocor kalian itu, mengerti?"_

"_Mian hyung/Chun." Ucap Changmin dan Junsu berbarengan_

"_Ini karena kau bebek."_

"_Diam kau, dan sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Jae tidak marah pada kita."_

"_Jae, kau tak apa?"_

"_Chun, katakan padaku apa yang diucapkan Junsu dan Minnie itu bohong, katakan padaku Chun!"_

"_Mian Jae, mereka benar. Yunho sudah memiliki yeoja chingu dan ya, mereka akan menikah tapi aku tak tahu kapan. Aku hanya mendengarnya dari Yunho. Apakah Yunho tak memberi tahumu?"_

"_Tidak, mungkin sekarang dia sudah melupakanku dengan bahagia dengan yeojanya. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah menghubungiku lagi dan menganggapku lagi." Oke aku tahu ucapanku sedikit berlebihan, tapi inilah yang aku rasakan, mungkin Yunho tak akan pernah ingin menghubungiku lagi. Entah aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. _

"_Mungkin dia membenciku, Chun.."_

"_Jae, maafkan aku, maafkan Junsu dan Changmin, kami tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih. Mungkin Yunho tak bisa menghubungimu karena saat dia menelepon, ponselmu mati. Well ya, kita tidak tahu. Tidak mungkin Yunho melupakanmu, Jae. Kau dan dia sudah bersama dari kecil."_

"_Ya aku tahu Chun, tapi kenapa dia seperti ini sekarang? Mana janjinya yang akan kembali dan tidak meninggalkanku? Sekarang sudah 4 tahun Chun, dia hanya janji padaku pergi empat tahun, tak tahukah kau Chun, aku menunggunya, selalu menunggunya. Hingga di sini sakit Chun. Dan sekarang aku mendengarnya akan menikah, hell yeah aku tak tahu untuk apa aku punya perasaan bodoh seperti ini."_

"_Sumpah Jae, kau tak perlu mengumpat seperti itu. Mungkin Yunho punya alasannya sendiri. Kau harus berbicara dengan dia."_

"_Aku tak mau berbicara dengannya lagi."_

Hari ini, hari yang paling Yunho tunggu, tetapi tidak denganku. Aku akui, aku sangat membencinya, tapi aku juga mencintainya. Mencintai orang yang meninggalkanku. Aku membenci dia yang meninggalkanku dengan begitu lama dan pulang membawa yeoja yang memuakkan! Apakah karena dia yeoja Yun? Aku tahu hubungan kita tidak mungkin, tapi sumpah Yun, kau dulu yang bilang kau menyukaiku dari kecil, kau yang mengungkapkan perasaanmu dahulu kepadaku, kau yang menggombaliku, apa maksudmu kalau begitu Yun?

"Jae, perkenalkan, dia Go Ahra, hobaeku di Jepang. Ahra-ya, perkenalkan dia Kim Jaejoong, chinguku dari kecil." Sakit Yun, sakit saat kau memperkenalkan dia kepadaku, dan mengatakan aku adalah chingumu. Dan apa itu? Aku sangat sedih wajahmu bahagia seperti itu.

"Go Ahra." Dengan senyum memuakkannya dan tangannya igin berkenalan denganku, cih, sampai kapanpun aku tak sudi memegang tanganmu

"Ne. Aku sudah tahu. Yunho memberitahuku barusan. Kau dengar sendiri kan? Su, ayo sekarang kita pergi. Acaranya sudah mau dimulai. Aku tak ingin mengganggu pengantin yang bahagia ini" ucapku tanpa memandang Yunho. Aku tak akan sanggup memandang matamu Yun.

"Ah, ne, ne, mian Yun, aku pergi dulu."

"Kajja Kim Junsu!"

"Ne Jae. Tunggu aku!"

"Oppa, apakah Jaejong-ssi membenciku?"

"Tidak chagi, dia hanya tidak biasa dengan orang baru. Maafkan dia ne, cha, sekarang kita sudah ditunggu."

"Ne oppa."

…

"Jung Yunho, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping Go Ahra dalam suka maupun duka, dalam senang maupun sakit selamanya?"

"Ne, saya bersedia."

Sakit Yun, disini rasanya sangat sakit. Aku tidak menyangka kita kaan menjadi seperti ini. Kau berubah Yun, sungguh kau berubah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merubahmu. Apakah temanmu di sana, apakah yeoja itu, apakah orang tuamu, karena kau sendiri pun tak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku.

"Jae, gwaencanha?"

"Ani Su, aku ingin keluar sekarang. Mian."

.

.

**So why did I fall in love with you?**

**Our past**

**I can't return there anymore (I thought it over)**

**Why couldn't I grab your hand and take you away?**

**No matter how much time passes you're supposed to be by my side**

**That won't happen anymore**

Kenapa aku menjadi bodoh seperti ini, kenapa aku mencintai orang yang ternyata tidak mencintaiku, aku merasa sia-sia dengan rasaku, dengan kenanganku. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh di dunia ini, berpikir kau mencintaiku, berpikir kau akan bersamaku selamanya.

Aku tahu hubungan kita tidak akan pernah terjadi, aku tahu perasaan ini salah. Kalau aku tahu jadinya akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu pergi ke Jepang dan memaksamu untuk kuliah di Seoul bersamaku. Sungguh aku tidak ingin mengingatmu lagi. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa.

Sekarang sudah tiga bulan semenjak kau dan dia menikah, entah kenapa aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu. Apapun usaha yang aku lakukan itu terasa percuma. Yun, apakah kau masih mengingatku? Mengingat kenangan kita? Apakah hubungan kita dapat dilupakan semudah itu dan hanya menjadi seorang teman biasa? Aku tahu, ya aku tahu, hubungan yang indah itu hanya akan menjadi impianku saja. Itu tidak kaan pernah terjadi.

.

.

**Even though you're away from me**

**For your eternal happiness**

**I'll just wish for it**

**However lonely it'll make me**

**Or how hard it'll be**

Setelah itu aku menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa di Seoul, aku sudah menjadi seorang perancang busana terkenal dengan banyak model yang mendekatiku, entah itu namja ataupun yeoja. Tapi sama sekali aku tidak berminat dengan mereka. Entah kenapa semenjak kau pergi meninggalkanku aku tidak tertarik dengan siapapun lagi Yun. Aku merasa hatiku sudah mati. Ikut pergi bersama cintamu padaku.

Mungkin aku akan seperti ini selamanya, mengharapkanmu kembali. Apakah kau masih ingat perkataanku Yun? Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Sekali lagi aku katakan bahwa aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun hingga kau sendiri lelah meninggalkanku. Walau aku tau itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku, Entah apa yang kau rasakan padaku dulu. Aku bukan pemain sinetron yang mengetahu isi hati lawan mainku, aku hanya seorang manusia yang melihat bagaimana Tuhan menentukan jalan hidupku, tanpa melihat isi hatimu yang sebenarnya.

Meskipun sekarang kau mungkin melupakanku, aku selalu berharap untuk kebahagiaanmu Yun. Melihatmu tersenyum itu sangat membuatku bahagia, juga sakit. Aku harap kau akan bahagia dengan pilihanmu, walaupun itu berarti aku akan kesepian.. tanpamu..

.

.

_**Saranghae Jung Yunho,**_

_**Kim Jaejoong  
**_**  
**

* * *

Gomawo buat pembaca _Please Love Him. _Aku sangat senang dengan pembaca yang banyak, tapi aku sedih reviewnya hanya sedikit sekali.

thanks to nunoel31 , missjelek , ifa.

ia please love him one shoot :)

.

Aku membuat cerita ini sedih sendiri, melihat berbagai video dimana Jaejoong nyanyi Why did I Fall in Love With You dan selalu ngeliat ke arah Yunho, gak pernah ngeliat ke penonton pas lirik itu. Lagu ini jujur liriknya sedih dan menyentuh sekali.

**Yunjae forever.**

AKTF cassie. Cassiopeia to Bigeast, we love you.

**I love you too TVXQ! Happy anniversary 10th.**

Siapa yang setuju comebacknya TVXQ sangat amat keren? Kyaa Jung Yunho ganteng banget di situ. Semoga uri eomma jae gak ngambek yaa. hehehe

.

.

Happy reading, and don't forget to review

vnyj


End file.
